


Within Hellish Regard (Comes Camilla Wrapped in Sturdy Wisteria)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Miso Soup For the Soul [3]
Category: Chinese Mythology, かくりよの宿飯 | Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi | Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: In which the Ogre God comes to an agreement within himself; delighted regard or not, he's not about to share his Bride or his Fox.Sequel to Of Kitsunes and Thier Breeding (Mostly Divine With A Side of Mischief)





	Within Hellish Regard (Comes Camilla Wrapped in Sturdy Wisteria)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stay away from Kakuriyo and I was inspired by a sweet comment on Of Kitsunes! 
> 
> Please enjoy~

* * *

Ōdanna lingered in the hallway, pleased by the sight before him. Ginji, flush with the kisses of their Bride and all the more breathtaking for it. Ears pricked, eyes bright and a cheerful sway to his tails that only redoubled upon seeing Ōdanna himself. 

"Ōdanna-sama, Aoi-san said you were conducting business in your office." Ginji gave a slight bow, as was expected of his position at Tenjin-ya, waiting for him to reply. 

"Mm, I was but I found Shiro-san's contract." 

"Ah." Ginji hummed, not resisting when Ōdanna nuzzled at his cheek and tugged at the thong around his Fox's neck. "Ōdanna?" 

"You shifted to scare Kayō," he purred, "and all I could think about was how to get my hands on you. All of your forms are a delight to my senses, divine beast, but only if you allow them to be." 

Ginji's claws dug into the silken folds of his haori as he nipped at his Fox's throat. "This Fox is sorry. He didn't mean to, nnn, displease his God." 

"Far from it," Ōdanna murmured against Ginji's fluttering pulse. "only that his God would admire him for his claim." 

"That you are ours? He is not sorry at _all_ for that." Ginji laughed, mischief glinting in eyes the color of ice. "Lady Kayō meant to seduce his God and hers." 

The divine flame was a pleasant warmth against his chest at those words, which made him pleased indeed when Ginji nipped him back. 

He would have to think of gifts for his Bride and his Fox once he got back from the Hachiyo meeting in Youto.

* * *

Ōdanna had gotten into the habit of fiddling with the necklace, winding it around his claws absently as he worked with the other Hachiyo and their Emperor. 

He never pulled it above the fur collar that surrounded his shoulders, the blue and pink flames his personal secret. 

"Ōdanna-sama, would you indulge your Emperor and show us what's on the necklace?" Matsuba-sama inquired carefully. 

His talons snarled in the black cording, Ōdanna was now properly paying attention. "A moment, for his thoughts are as tangled as his hands, Emperor." 

Detangling took some effort but once his talons were free, he freed the necklace from under his furisode. 

"Soul flames?" Ranmaru uttered quietly. His eyes lingered on Ginji's flames and then he gritted his fangs. "My brother's." 

"And my Bride's." he finished smoothly, raising a brow and waiting for the guardian dog to lunge over the table. 

"Why both, Ōdanna?" The Emperor asked softly, spinning the wedding band on his finger. 

"Two nets have caught this koi, Your Imperial Majesty, one woven of wisteria and one of camilla flowers. He has dyed his heart two shades of red, as deciding between the nets is impossible for him." Ōdanna replied as he curled a hand around the flames. 

The press of divine will against his skin was worth the scorch he got for it. 

The other Hachiyo in the room inhaled sharply at that. Rare was the daiyokai that couldn't decide between his affections, rarer still for divine and hellish regard to co-exist on a _human_ choice. 

A most precarious situation he now found himself in; if he could not choose between his loves, what did it say about his reign as Hachiyo? 

"Rare as it is, unconditional surrender on the battlefronts of love and war is possible. It merely takes a strength of wills and compromises, Your Imperial Majesty." He continued carefully. 

"Both net holders are aware and reciprocate, then, on all fronts." The Emperor said after he'd heard Ōdanna's words. "Tsubaki-san is well, I take it?" 

"She sends her regards and her regrets to Her Imperial Majesty, seeing as she cannot cook anything for my travels here. Aoi fears I shall eat it, you see, Your Imperial Majesty." He chuckled as he shortened the cord to rest over his heart but allowed it to stay visible. "Alas for my sweet Bride, she is right." 

"Indeed! As it is your Bride's cooking, I would not fault you such." The Emperor joined him in laughter and the other Hachiyo looked between them. "Tsubaki-san is Moonflower's owner and she agreed, most graciously, to cook my wife and I a meal for our anniversary with help from the Young Master at Tenjin-ya. Ah, to have such a meal again... Send our regards, then, to your Bride and your Fox." 

Matsuba-sama's fluffy brow rose at the acceptance; for such large noses, tengu couldn't seem to keep them out of the business of others. Ōdanna could count on the news spreading to the far corners of the hidden world.

* * *

"I trust your trip to the capital went well, Ōdanna?" Ginji inquired after a steep and respectful bow. 

"If he can trust those with crow's wings, then he can kiss his Bride _and_ his Fox, equally and with great pleasure." He murmured in reply. 

"He would ask for one," Ginji hummed just as Ōdanna strode past his tails. He spun on his heel, captured a clawed hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Come now, Ōdanna, a little higher." 

The smallest smile tugged at his lips as he kept ahold of Ginji's hand and laced their fingers. "Here?" Ōdanna pressed a kiss to the shoulder of Ginji's furisode. 

Ginji gave a fond huff, "No, Ōdanna, higher still." 

"Here?" Pressing tender kisses to soft ears was almost enough to make Ginji outright laugh, the kitsune's shoulders shaking with contained mirth. "No?" 

"A little too high, this Fox thinks." Ginji teased. "Down a bit?" 

Ōdanna traced a talon under pink lips, breathing out his reply with a tenderness he would never show otherwise. "Here then, my divine beast?" 

"He would agree," Ginji crooned. He let go of Ginji's hand to let his Fox know how deeply he felt. 

Ōdanna's talons slid through lush water-rushed locks and supported Ginji's head as they kissed properly. Sparks flew as a divine aura met its match. 

Ginji broke the kiss, disheveled but with a tender look lingering in his glacial gaze. "This Fox is delighted by his God's hellish regard but regrets to inform him that his Bride has been preparing without his Fox to help." 

"Then this God would be pleased to help them both." Ōdanna volunteered. Byakuya cleared his throat and Ōdanna rose a brow in response. "He will go where he pleases, Accountant, and will be in his office in due time." 

The hakutaku blinked at the flames now matching in their display and sighed. 

"He doesn't abandon his responsibility, Accountant." Ginji offered with a comforting smile. "He merely wishes to spend time with his Bride and his Fox after a long week. We promise to have him back at a reasonable hour to conduct business." 

"... Very well." Byakuya answered reluctantly. "I'm holding you responsible, then, Young Master, for your duties in both establishments." 

"He understands, Accountant." Ginji continued blithely, his tails swaying in contentment as Ōdanna resumed holding his Fox's hand.

* * *

Aoi, immersed in her food preparation, left him ample opportunity to observe her from the doorway as he took off his zori. A stray strand fell from her bun and he reached forward to tuck it behind her ear. The camilla of the hair stick was so close to blooming, the petals spreading just slightly at his touch. 

She looked up with a slight frown that turned into a welcoming smile. 

"Ōdanna-sama, I trust your trip went-Oh." 

"He has admitted to being captured by a camilla net wrapped in sturdy wisteria. Would his Bride show the same?" He asked as he accepted the tying of his sleeves back in order to help Aoi behind the counter. 

"Would she reveal regard both hellish and divine? For her God and her Fox? Anything." Aoi fished the flames out from under her kimono and allowed both Ginji and Ōdanna to shorten the cord on either side.

They all picked duties, steel flashing in an unspoken sync as Aoi cooked, Ōdanna cut and Ginji seasoned. Dancing around one another in the kitchen made Ōdanna rumble in sheer contentment. 

Ginji paused, glass jar of spices half over the meal of the night. "Ōdanna?" 

"Ōdanna?" Aoi shifted the pan away from the fire. 

"Worry not, my flowers. Merely consider this God's heart dyed heavily in this moment." He reassured with a soft smile. "Cook, or you will turn my radishes to noodles for how soft they will be, my Camilla." 

"Well, I suppose the hard work of the owner of Tenjin-ya shouldn't go to waste then~" Aoi teased him, pressing an absent kiss to his cheek as she got back to work. 

"Ah-ah, don't touch your face, Ōdanna, you've got a knife in your hand." Ginji chided. 

He wanted to keep this moment locked in his heart, the warmth of blue and pink a permanent stain in his soul.

* * *

Byakuya's gaze locked onto the flames, flicked to his serene expression and then threw his hands up. "Ōdanna-sama, you are not immune to profit losses. Announcing such a thing without warning me... This will cost us. There are those who would go to Orio-ya in place of Tenjin-ya." 

"Such is the business, Accountant, and we will gain two-fold those who feared retribution by displaying unusual relationships. Was I to tell our Emperor that he was not privy to my private life?" Ōdanna countered as he sipped on the tea Aoi had sent him off with and picked at the strap of the bento tucked against his side full of Ginji's inari-zushi. "His heart is full, his business will be more accommodating and he will recover the necessary costs himself if he must. What is the Accountant's true bicker with him?"

Byakuya sighed, pointed to Ginji's bento and mentioned, "Some of our customers liked flirting with our Young Master. I doubt you would enjoy such a fact, Ōdanna-sama." 

"My Fox is his own Kyuubi and possessed of keen intellect. So long as the flirting goes as flirting and nothing more, the customer shall fear not." He murmured. "I am aware of the great beauty each of my flowers carries. I also trust their intentions." 

"Are you not flustered by anything, Ōdanna-sama?" 

"I have spent time with those who are beloved. As some would say, the keel of my boat is particularly even tonight." Ōdanna admitted as he opened the bento to bite into the food. Hmm, Ginji had added a little spice to his inari-zushi. 

Byakuya looked him over and gave a faint impression of a smile, "They balance you out." 

"Indeed."

* * *

He did his duties, amused as the guests seemed drawn to the blue and pink resting over his heart. 

"Ōdanna-sama, a word?" One of his oldest guests, a Chinese white snake who often roomed with a green one, requested softly. 

"For you, anything, dearest guest." He knelt next to her, waiting patiently for her to continue. 

"She would ask him if her human husband would be safe here. Often she brings her beloved green but not her husband for fear of him being eaten." Bai Suzhen breathed out carefully. 

Ōdanna mulled it over, tossed the idea like a temari ball back and forth and eventually settled on, "He cannot promise absolute safety but if she and her husband stay at Moonflower, he will be guarded well at night." 

"She only asks because she has seen his Bride walk freely and without bitterness in company of his Fox." 

"Our Young Master has many duties that align with hers. Would your husband be willing to work with her?" 

Bai Suzhen smiled sweetly, patting his arm as he offered it to help her rise. "Her husband enjoys food and the making therein. Perhaps he can record her story in Chinese? Such stories are rare in the mainland." 

"... He will have to ask that of my Bride and my Fox, though I would give permission. Many a writer retreats here, you see, and often I inspire tales." He replied easily as he bowed to her. 

Their story told on the mainland, bringing hope to beings like Bai and her triad. Ōdanna liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
